Covers for electrical boxes are well-known in the art. Covers are attached to an electrical box and enclose a receptacle such as an electrical outlet or switch. When designed for outdoor use, such covers typically include a lid, also referred to as a hood, to selectively envelope the receptacle. Certain of these covers, known as while-in-use covers, provide the ability to leave an electrical plug inserted into an electrical receptacle while the lid is in the closed position. While-in-use electrical box covers typically include a slot or notch in a side wall of the housing or the lid in order to accommodate the plug's cord while the lid is closed.
Unfortunately, the protected space under the cover and within the box provides a welcoming environment for insects such as wasps. The insects may enter through the clearance opening around the cord and build a nest in the housing. When a user opens the lid in an attempt to access the receptacle, the user may be stung by a wasp.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electrical box cover which accommodates an electrical plug and cord and prevents the intrusion of insects when the lid is in the closed position.